Illusions of Peace
by ReveAbattre
Summary: Peace has settled across the Denubian Galaxy and with it, changes are wrought in the lives of the Voltron Force. But as the time evolves and passes, an old nightmare lurks in the shadows... waiting.
1. Default Chapter

Illusions of Peace

Chapter 1 

Soft music carried across the wind, the simple and harmonious notes greeting the coming dawn. Slowly the sun's rays came to shine down upon a land that was once a ravaged, almost inhabitable war zone. Hope at last had blossomed with the arrival of five young men, and from that brink of desolation, Arus had renewed itself with the five who found a way to save their world and a way of life that had been almost extinct. From that one planet, the efforts of this group of heroes started a ripple effect that began with the liberation of planets close to Arus and soon spread to the whole Galaxy. In spite of daunting odds and unmentionable horrors, they had become more than they ever expected to be. They had arrived on Arus to investigate a fairy tale named Voltron; instead they found themselves the defenders and saviors of the Universe. 

These events occupied the thoughts of one lone figure, who had awakened early to bear witness to the breathtaking Arusian sunrise. This was a morning unlike so many others, for chances for relaxation and reflection had been almost nonexistent for the Princess of Arus in the past two years, and Allura now intended to savor the freedom that had been earned. 

~It's all over~ she thought, as she leaned against the railing, tightening her robe against the early morning breeze. With the music as a slow, relaxing backdrop, her thoughts danced around the subject that she had spent an increasing amount of time thinking about. 

Planet Doom had finally been defeated after a long war and a heavy price: her own heartrending loss of her parents, and the untold damage to the population of Arus. Heaven only knew how many people had been taken as slaves, how many had been murdered, and how many more still hovered in terror in the caverns. Hopefully soon her planet would begin the final recovery and healing process without the fear of everything that had been rebuilt being destroyed again in an attack by Doom. It had been a terrible cycle that the Arusian people had been forced to suffer through again and again. The victory of Voltron over another Robeast would ensure the rebuilding of both spirits and towns, but another attack would quickly force them to start over. It had been a cycle that repeated itself endless times since her father's reign. 

A heavy sigh emitted from her slim body, stirring the golden strands that had found a resting place around her face. That final battle at Doom had been the climatic end to the siege and had allowed her and her people to hope again. As Zarkon's mangled body was pulled from the carnage of the defeated Robeast, she had felt her knees going out. Keith, keeping his promise to never let her fall, had caught her and held her close, allowing her to seek comfort, as the corpse of her parent's killers was uncovered. She had felt a weight fall from her shoulders at the realization that it was over. The proof was laying before her in a pool of his life essence. The scourge of the galaxy was dead and so it had ended.

Unfortunately, Zarkon's evil son Lotor had escaped after taking a fall from the Doom Castle tower. He was no longer deemed a menace, however, for with the death of Zarkon, the whole Doom Empire had collapsed within itself and so ended the threat. Lotor was finished, he had no resources to try to even attempt a comeback, and the rest of the Drule Empire would never ally with him because he had been branded a fool and weak, traits that were despised by the Drules. 

An ironic smile twisted Allura's lips. Lotor had made her life a private hell for so long and now at last it was his turn. ~He finally got what was coming to him. I should be jumping up and down with joy, yet he did love me in his own sick and twisted way.~ Allura shook her head to rid herself of any pitying thoughts towards her enemy. He had only gotten what he deserved.

Inevitably, thinking about the end of the war turned Allura's reflections towards the men who had made it possible. She knew she owed everything to them....her life, freedom, and the survival of her planet. If it hadn't been for them, she would have became the wife of Lotor long ago, having to bend to his every whim. They had kept her safe while giving Arus back to its people, and she was so very thankful. 

Her lips slowly quirked up into a smile as her thoughts began centering on Keith, the dark haired captain of the Voltron Force. He may have helped give Arus back to her and her people but he had stolen something in the process- her heart. 

Allura wasn't sure when it had happened, but she had fallen devastatingly in love with the handsome captain. His capacity for always being there for her in times of need, his devotion and loyalty to her and all of Planet Arus.... There were a million reasons that had resulted in the surrender of her heart. But despite her love for him, she was sure he did not return her feelings. 

~Yes we are close friends, but that seems to be the extent of his interest. And then there's the fact that I' m a princess and he's an Alliance officer... Koran and Nanny would never approve of relationship like that. I have to marry royalty for some reason or another-which also means that even if he did love me, Keith would never marry me because of that damn honor of his. ~ Allura mused miserably, biting her lower lip. 

It wasn't right -she shouldn't have to marry without love, but to believe that was one thing and to act upon it was an entirely different matter. As much as it pained her, Allura had the instinctive feeling that inevitably; she would be forced into a marriage of convenience to help strengthen Arus. 

"Besides, they won't be here forever, they have still have a duty to serve the Galaxy Garrison. " She murmured absently. 

Her mind centered on that thought with sudden clarity, her head shooting up and her cerulean eyes widening as she fully grasped the implications of the situation. 

The threat of Zarkon was gone... Voltron was no longer needed. The officers would be called to other hot spots of the Universe that were still battling tyranny. She had been lulled into the simple belief that since the Drule threat had been removed from the Denubian Galaxy, that meant that war everywhere was over. How childish and naive... the end of the war also meant that her friends and love would be leaving Arus! 

Her protectors, her saviors, and her heart would be gone. She would lose her first true friends- those who had become so much more than even family to her. 

A tear began to work its way down her face and soon a torrent threatened to follow. Allura slid heedlessly from the balcony into her room and catapulted herself into her bed. The music faded, and soon the only sounds heard were the sobs racking her body and the painful throbbing of a breaking heart... 

__________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Illusions of Peace

****

Chapter Two

Winding along the sterile halls of the resurrected castle, away from the quarters of a heartbroken princess, sat four heroes luxuriating in their newfound free time. This freedom had been hard earned and after years of intense battle and war, they were making the most of it. Each member of the illustrious Voltron Force was partaking in different activities scattered amidst the pilot's lounge. Keith flipped through the pages of an old book that he had started months ago, but never found the time to finish. Hunk was attacking an innocent ham and cheese sandwich with intent to devour, and Pidge was patiently trying to teach Lance the finer points of Arusian chess. 

" AAAHHH, I do not get this !!" Lance said as Pidge led him into checkmate for the third time in a row. 

Pidge looked up from the game with a smug grin, " You don't try hard enough Lance. You've been to busy trying to annoy Keith." 

It did not take a really perceptive person to realize that was the understatement of the year. Lance shot Pidge a nasty look before honing in on his best friend. 

He had been taking cheap shots at Keith all morning. So far he had been unsuccessful in trying to rile him, as Keith had unwaveringly blocked every attempt. Finally in prideful desperation, Lance baited the one thing he knew would get **_some_** sort of reaction out of the stalwart ice block.

" Hey, Keith, about the prin-", but Lance was unable to even finish his line as Keith cut him off and was giving him a rather pissed off look. 

" Lance, lay off about me and the princess. Your imagining something that isn't there," With that Keith resumed reading his book. Lance looked like he was going to say something else, but a look from Pidge made him snap his mouth shut and resume the chess game. Keith looked up from his book briefly to survey the room and the only thought that was going through his mind was about how right Lance actually was. As he and Pidge continued playing Lance cast a furtive glance as his friend. If he hadn't known Keith better, it would appear everything was okay except for the barely perceptible clenching of his jaw. 

Lance was more than sure that Keith felt something for the princess but he was denying it to himself and every one else. Therefore, Lance felt it was his job to make Keith realize how he felt about Allura. Lance already knew that Allura cared deeply for Keith just from the many talks that they had often shared. 

Lance frowned as he contemplated the situation, but he knew it was hopeless unless Keith opened up about his feelings and got over his stubborn sense of honor. Keith had this totally unreasonable idea that he was not good enough for the princess. If anything, he was more deserving than any royal fop, to marry the Princess. The whole Voltron force thought it was ridiculous that Keith had erected the thick stone wall around himself and deny himself his heart's desire. Especially when his desire returned the feelings wholeheartedly. But they also knew that it wasn't going to change. So they just sat by and let Keith do his own thing even though it would one day cause him grief beyond anything he had ever imagined….

_____________________________________________________

And so the idle weeks passed, a sense of unease coming to settle over the castle. Both Allura and the rest of the force tried to carry on as normal, but anticipation and dread of the inevitable reassignments had them all walking on eggshells. Arus had become their home and most the guys were loathe to leave it. They had all found something they had never expected from this assignment. A sense of belonging. But, as all good things do, it had to end sometime. 

That sometime came a couple weeks later, on a warm day, the type of day that you would only expect good things to happen. A picnic was underway about a half mile away from the castle, a last minute outing arranged by Allura so she and the guys could spend some time together without the pressure of castle eyes. But as the cries and laughter rang across the meadow where a rambunctious game was underway, the worst of news was about to be broken.

Allura was sitting on a blanket, clutching her stomach as mirthless laughter caused tears to stream down her face. She was watching as Keith, Hunk, and Lance were involved in a sort of keep away game, but the game had become more of a comedic entertainment. Pidge was sitting next to Allura, also watching with extreme amusement. 

A shadow across the meadow caught Allura's eye and she turned her head to see what it was. She noticed a guard from the Castle was coming towards her. With a sudden sense of dread and unease filling her, Allura scrambled to her feet. She quickly made her way to intercept the guard before he made it all the way towards the small group. 

Still grinning at his teammates antics, Pidge cast a curious eye towards where the Princess had hurried so suddenly. His laugh died on his lips, and his smile tightened as he observed the couple. Allura was standing next to the guard as he bowed and spoke with her briefly. Pidge saw her nod, her posture rigid as something was handed to her. She quickly opened whatever was handed to her. She did not even acknowledge the guard's retreat as she stared down at a piece of paper. She stood there for many long minutes as her increasing silence sent a shred of dread down Pidge's spine. 

By this time, the other's had noticed Allura's absence and the exuberant shouts had died down as they all came over to stand next to Pidge. They watched her with curious eyes as she made no move. 

Lance leaned down and whispered to Pidge, "How long has she been like that?"

Pidge shrugged, " The guard delivered that to her about ten minutes ago…." 

Finally, Allura turned her head towards the small huddled group. She was surprised to find herself the center of inquiry. She steeled herself for what she was about to do as she started over to the guys. As she came closer, Keith noticed her blue eyes were bright, unusually so. He felt his throat constrict with fear of the contents of the letter. He managed to croak out, "What did it say, Allura?". 

She only looked at him for a moment, before thrusting the paper into his hands, and crossing her arms across her chest and ducking her head. She seemed to draw into herself as Keith quickly skimmed over the contents of the letter. She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek as Keith folded the letter up in stony silence. 

" Keith, What did it say?" Hunk's voice penetrated the haze that had surrounded his vision. He shook his head dazedly as he moistened his dry lips, his throat parched as he his words tumbled out, " We got our reassignments…" 

Lance looked at him alarmed. There was something else to this. 

" When do we leave," He asked.

A sudden sob erupted from Allura, and she bit her lip to try and stifle it. Her world as she knew is had started to crack. She kept her head bowed and could not look up to meet anyone's gaze. Keith's blue eyes board into her golden head, as he gave a clipped, concise answer.

"Tomorrow."

  


  



	3. Interlude 1

****

Interlude: The Illusion is Shattered  


He sat upon his makeshift throne, formulating his plans. The thoughts raced through his head at an incomprehensible speed, demented in their creation and sinister in their nature.

They all think I'm dead. Well I'm not, the fools. They've eased themselves into a false sense of security and when they least expect it...

They will be no more. I will get my revenge and lay claim to what is rightfully mine. That planet will suffer for withstanding me. Those men who helped them, their deaths will be my greatest triumph. I will stake their heads on spikes and plant them on the corners of my domain, reminding usurpers what happens to all those who even think of defying me. And the leader of that planet... she will pay, and pay horribly for denying me!! But I will wait to make my move, I will have patience before I return, and when I do, it'll be the end.... 

A sinister chuckle sounded and echoed through the room. It built slowly at first, becoming a crescendo of evil. The sound of a madman. It was insidious and inherently wicked. The sheer sound of it would send people cowering. It seemed to hold the promise of the death and destruction that was to come. It sounded throughout the universe and made those who had fought against him shiver in an unknowing, unexpecting fear.  
  
The man who had been the cause of so much pain, had survived, and he wanted revenge. A thirst for it ran thru his blood, making it rich in hate and loathing. Revenge, it had become the only thing he could taste. He wanted it so badly, he was teetering on the edge of sanity, if not having already toppled over the edge. An insane man is unpredictable, dangerous, cunning.... and sometimes, unstoppable.   
  
Lotor had survived.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

The normally immaculate room was a shambles. The closet doors were splayed open, dresser drawers pulled out and not pushed back in. Clothes laid haphazardly all over the room like an explosion had just occurred. Even the bed, which normally was made so faultless and tightly that you could bounce a quarter off of it, was ripped apart. A suitcase sat atop it as clothes were thrown into it, sometimes making their mark, other times landing around it. 

Keith could be seen rummaging through a drawer that contained his few personal effects, trying to find a trinket that he had purchased at the market months ago, but never had the nerve to actually give to the intended recipient. His movements had become increasingly frantic with desperation as he had searched all other possible spots and still not found it. This drawer was the last possible place he could look. If he did not find it here….

" It's gotta be here somewhere!! I know I last saw it in one of these drawers!!" Keith mumbled to himself as he groped through the drawer. Suddenly his actions stilled as his hand hit a small velvet box. His eyes lit up with hope as he slowly withdrew his hand from the depths of the drawer. As he pulled his hand out, the light hit the box and he slowly cracked the box open, his eyes peering pensively inside. A loud whoosh of air was expelled from Keith as the apprehension left his body. 

He peered at the contents of the box, again amazed at the intricate bauble that he had stumbled across that one afternoon so many months ago. It was perfect actually….a gift fit for a princess. 

Keith had been in the process of packing his few meager belongings when his tumultuous thoughts had turned towards the gift he always wanted to give to the princess but never had. So with all thoughts of packing forgotten, Keith had started the hunt. Now the results of the hunt sat in his hand. It was a ring crafted of the finest Arusian white gold, inlaid with stones of onyx, emerald, ruby, sapphire, and amber. The colors of Voltron were the essence of this ring; black, green, red, blue, and yellow. He had seen the ring and immediately laid claim to it. The monetary cost had been high, but then again, for his princess, nothing was to high.

Keith was so engrossed in staring at the ring, he never heard the door chime and slide silently open. Lance peered into the room, a slight shocked look covering his features as he took in the wrecked room. He had never seen any personal area of Keith's this disorganized. He took note of Keith sitting on the bed, his legs crossed, staring at something in his hand.

' That's it… Keith has finally gone of his rocker' Lance mirthlessly thought. He waited for his friend to acknowledge his presence but after several moments of silence, his voice finally intruded upon Keith's reverie. 

" What's got you so mesmerized?" Lance questioned.

Keith's head snapped up at the voice, finally noticing Lance. He snapped the box shut and stood up, pocketing it. 

" Nothing at all," Keith replied nonchalantly.

" Uh huh… right," Lance quirked his eyebrow as Keith went about, resuming his packing. His ever observant eyes had not missed Keith's slight of hand, slipping something into his pocket. The minute his friend's back was turned getting something out of the dresser drawer, Lance swiftly made his move, grabbing the item from Keith's pocket. 

Keith's outraged yell could be heard as Lance made a quick retreat to the other side of the room, out of reach of Keith's deadly quick reflexes. Keith whipped around, trying to locate where Lance had hurried to. When he realized what Lance held in his hand, his shoulders slumped as he awaited the discovery. Lance cracked upon the box, and he sucked a breath in at the ring. A tense silence followed as Lance just stared at the ring. 

" You know you'll have to tell her," he finally said without taking his eyes away from the ring. 

" Tell who?" Keith feigned ignorance over whom Lance was referring to. 

" The Princess, I know you love her," Lance sharply retorted back.

He cut Keith off just as he was going to deny it, "Keith don't bother. I know how you feel. You can't fool me and this ring just cements every single suspicion I have." 

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair growling," Fine, your right. I love Allura. More than anything..." 

Lance looked triumphant over that but Keith continued on, "... but, I'm not going to tell her. She deserves a Prince not a pilot." 

" Keith, that's a load of crap, you have to tell her. She feels the same way," Lance said almost desperately. 

Keith's only reply was to remain silent. 

" Fine be that way but you'll regret it one day when she marries someone else and has the life with him that should have been yours." That said, Lance stormed out of the room to leave Keith to think about the decision that would one-day cause him unbearable pain.   
_______________________________________

Keith paced back and forth in his room, trying to sort out the jumble that his feelings for Allura had become. He tried to reason his way thru it like everything else, with a clear and orderly mind, but Keith was finding that impossible. His feelings ran too deep and were to complicated to approach in his normal style. There was no way that he could even form a coherent decision about the Princess. Keith realized that sometimes he had to think and act upon what his heart said, not his mind. But, he also realized, if he acted on what his heart wanted, he would be forfeiting his career and jeopardizing Allura's future as queen. 

' I can't do that to her, ' he thought, ' I love her to much to even think about telling her something that could hurt her. Besides, she might not even feel the same way about me…' 

Keith heaved a great sigh and ran both his hands thru his hair. He went up to his windows and leaned against it, staring out upon the lush Arusian landscape but taking no real notice of it. 

' If I don't tell her, I'll be in torture the rest of my life because I'll never know what could have been. I'll have to hear about her taking a husband, bearing another man's children, growing old and gray with someone else. I don't know if I can or will be able to stand that.'

His thoughts were torturing. He could not see, nor did he want, to see a future without her.. But the future he wanted was impossible, he tried telling himself. A pilot is not allowed to marry royalty. 

' Besides Allura deserves more than I can give her. I can't bring land or wealth to a marriage, only my love. I don't know if that alone is enough for a princess.' 

Keith slammed his hand against the glass of the window in frustration. 

'It is so damn unfair. Tradition and my own damn sense of honor are keeping us apart. I know she really does care about me, we just haven't told each other. She doesn't even need to tell me because I see it in her eyes.' 

Keith sighed at the thought of Allura's eyes. Those eyes were the only ones who could read past his expressionless mask and right into his soul. The moment he looked into her eyes, he had been lost. 

Only it had taken him awhile to see it. 

Her eyes that were so blue, like an ocean, he thought he would drown in them. Allura's body might have radiated an air of fragility but her eyes belied that, and held the strength and wisdom of her soul. The strength she really possessed and had proven time and again.... 

Keith shook himself out of his revere. He went back to pondering the situation and what he should do about it. He thought about it long into the cool Arusian night and only reached a decision as the brilliant show of the dawn commenced... 

"For the honor of Allura, she shall never know how I feel. I will not subject her to my worthless feelings." He murmured to himself and with that, he prepared his final bags for departure. 

__________________________________________

An hour after Keith had reached his heart wrenching decision, he entered the pilot's lounge to find the others sprawled out. The air in the lounge was thick with desolation and despair. The only sound was of a clock ticking. To all of them, it was the sound of a countdown. Keeping track of the hour, minute, second, until they left their home. A death toll. 

They had all glanced up to see who was entering the room when the door had slid open. They all took note of Keith's haggard, drawn- in façade. Pidge looked curiously at Keith then at Lance for some sort of explanation.

"He just made one of the most difficult decisions of his life," Lance answered

He looked at his friend for confirmation. Keith looked at Lance in mild surprise and then slowly nodded his head.

" Well what did you decide?" Lance queried. 

"I'm not going to tell her. I can't harm everything she's worked for," Keith stated coldly and simply. With that, he turned and left the room as quickly as he had come. 

Lance looked after his friend with a mixture of anger, resignation, and sadness. Of everyone he knew, he felt Keith really deserved happiness. And now that he had found the potential to build it, he was throwing it away. Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance for an answer and Lance was about ready to tell them when Hunk spoke up, "He's not going to tell the princess how he feels is he?" 

Lance and Pidge looked at Hunk in shock. He normally was not so astute. Lance shook off his shock at Hunk and nodded his head. Pidge spoke next in a low voice, " So he's just going to leave and try to forget the women he loves?" 

A heavy sigh emitted, " He is so sure that he's not good enough for the princess. He's just going to leave and I know she loves him. But he's so adamant about it, damn him. They both deserve happiness and they could find it with each other. But they are doomed all because of Keith's stubbornness and his stupid sense of duty. Those two things are going to make his and the princess's life a hell." 

It seemed there was no hope for the love they all know was there. A rare love that could have transcended every boundary was not even being given a chance. 

And how sad it was that the words Lance had spoken about their lives turning into a hell were a prophecy. It would start out as a personal hell for the pilot and his princess that would be induced by their separation, but it would soon turn to a hell that would threaten to destroy them and everything they loved. 


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four 

It was the end to another breathtakingly gorgeous day on Planet Arus. It's people were hurrying home to their families, smiles wreathing their faces over the continuing good fortune that had been bestowed upon them since the defeat of Zarkon. The whole planet seemed to resound that feeling of jubilation. 

As the sun set, its burnished rays leaving trails along the horizon, the coming darkness seemed to set a pall over the inhabitants of the metal leviathan looming on the landscape. 

Tomorrow morning was going to come all to soon. That thought loomed in the front of Allura's mind as she walked through the halls, on her way to her office. Tomorrow morning… what would she do after that. They had only been in her life for two years, but now that she had, she could not imagine them **_not_** in it. She had been rewarded beyond measure by their presence on her planet. Not only had her people been freed, through their bravery, but her life had been made infinitively richer by just their presence. 

She looked up, her eyes appearing to focus on something in the foreground, but nothing appeared to be there. Allura simply walked, with her gaze directed at nothing. Her thoughts provided her with dazzling visuals of happy memories that had come to her. 

Her head jerked up in a startling realization. Those guys had not just become a part of her life, they were her life! Everything that was of her essence also was intertwined around those of the Voltron Force. 

But sadly, she knew that life would have to go on. There was nothing she could do to keep them here. Koran himself had attempted every diplomatic and administrative maneuver and favor to try to keep them stationed here. But that itself failed with a resounding and final note. 

_________________________________________________

Around the same time, Lance was making his way down another corridors towards the personal quarters. His mind was tormented with the wracking decision he had just made. 

It was gone and done, the paperwork was on it's way to Galaxy Garrison and there was nothing he could do to change the course on which he had set himself. He only hoped that it was the right decision. 

But as he strode down the hall, an instinctual feeling filled him, and he knew, just knew, that he had made the right decision. Maybe it had not been the best move for his emotional health or his career, but something was telling him that destiny hinged upon his decision. Somehow, the tapestry that they had woven would show that he had followed the correct path. 

And as he gave no thought or care to where he was going or what might impede his path, he ran head on right into Allura. They both ricocheted off each other, Allura falling ungracefully to the floor as Lance's sheer body mass was no match for her petite frame. Lance managed to catch himself on a door frame to keep himself from flattening his rear end. Allura wasn't so lucky. She went down with an unladylike grunt and glared up to see who had ran into her. 

Her face registered surprise as she saw it was Lance and ever furthered her embarrassment as she realized that he was doing everything in his power to hold his laughter back. Allura only glared at him and harrumphed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring regally at him, just daring him to laugh. Lance only grinned down at her and offered his hand down to help her up. Allura was never able to hold onto her royal act for very long and she grinned back at him as she took his hand in hers. He pulled her up and she set about rearranging her voluminous skirts.

" Princess, I am really sorry…. " Lance started but was cut off by a wave of Allura's hand. "It's not a problem. It's obvious we were both staring off into space and not paying any attention." 

The two fell in a companionable stride as they walked down the hall. Lance spared a glance down at Allura as they walked. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Lance only rolled his eyes and patiently waited what she wanted to say.

" Lance, are you ready to leave?" She finally asked, the words rushing out. Lance came to a halt as she asked her question. He looked down at her, her head down turned and her eyes avoiding his. He rubbed his neck in consternation as he debated how to tell her.

" Ahhhh, Princess….. I don't know how to say this…" He trailed off uncertainly as her head raised and looked at him questioningly. Her eyes tried to seek his, but he turned his head, avoiding her gaze. 

  
" I… ahhh…. I'm not leaving. " He finally blurted out. Allura looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise and a hint of relief, " How?" 

" I put my resignation of my position in today. I can't leave Arus…. Or you Allura" He said weakly. He still avoided her gaze until he felt Allura's hand cup his cheek and turn his face towards her. He was smiling softly and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered as she clung to his hand. 


End file.
